Dessert Desert (CC811)
|Released = Oct 19, 2016 |Previous = Froyo Fields |Next =Brûlée Bayou |Difficulty =Very Hard }}Dessert Desert is the episode of Candy Crush 811's Saga (CC811) and episode of World CC811. This episode was released on October 19, 2016. Story New Things Dark purple candy ( ) is introduced in Level 487: Dark purple candy or Purple jelly is a type of special candy. It has a regular effect when matching three of . It displays powerful special properties when matched into special candies, usually as the combination effect of mixing two special candies of the same type. * When a candy fish is made of , fish candies will be made and activated equal to the number of candies used. * When a striped candy is made of , the four candies will destroy 4 rows/columns. * When a wrapped candy is made of , it explodes once and destroys a 7x7 area. * When a color bomb is made of , it will explode and destroy all candies and strip one layer from all blockers, same effect of color bomb + color bomb combination. Levels This episode contains levels 486 to 500 } | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|490 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|50 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkred;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|491 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|22 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|Eat all the chocolate! | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkred;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|492 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|40 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:yellow;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|493 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|30 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|494 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |27 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|495 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|40 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:black;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|496 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|45 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|This level uses the rotated 180º board of original level 688. |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:limegreen;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|497 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|40 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:orange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|498 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|31 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:yellow;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|499 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|50 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:cyan;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|500 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|50 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |} Gallery 486 CC811.PNG|Level 486 - 487 CC811.PNG|Level 487 - 488 CC811.PNG|Level 488 - 489 CC811.PNG|Level 489 - 490 CC811.PNG|Level 490 - 491 CC811.PNG|Level 491 - 492 CC811.PNG|Level 492 - 493 CC811.PNG|Level 493 - 494 CC811.PNG|Level 494 - 495 CC811.PNG|Level 495 - 496 CC811.PNG|Level 496 - 497 CC811.PNG|Level 497 - 498 CC811.PNG|Level 498 - 499 CC811.PNG|Level 499 - 500 CC811.PNG|Level 500 - Trivia # The episode name is same as the 99th episode in original game, Dessert_Desert. # Originally, level 500 will be a entry on my contest called Milestone_level_contest, but was cancelled. The entry will be in level 550 now. # This is one of the few episodes which new things does not appear in the first level. In this case, appears in the 2nd level. Category:CC811 Episodes